Those Little Talks
by Ain't Never Touched This
Summary: (SET AFTER SPELLBOUND) Raven misses Malchior(Rorek), Robin feels sorry for her, a wannabe titan injures Aqualad, Raven hates her, the guys LOVE her, can life get anyworse? Well, Malchior-Rorek's does book disapeare...(pg13 rating to be safe)
1. Echinoderm

**Those Little Talks**

**By: I'm InTeReStInG**

**A/N: Yea, Yea, Yea. I know I know. You ain't gotta tell me… I just HAD to write this story. It'll be my 1st fanfic that in the beginning I had an intention to make it a Rae/Rob story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Fo' Yo' Information: Aqualad & Bumble Bee are staying at T-Tower, due to their building's damage (Speedy & the tiny Spanish twins disappeared) Just so you don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: (cave-man style) Me no own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter Dedication: To…myself for being the best writer around…KIDDIN' JUST KIDDIN'!... this is to my best friend Neva…I forget what her name it in this place, but I know she told me she has one (pathetic aren't I?).**

**Here we go…**

Raven sat in her room…waiting… "Oh god…" she sighed. It had been about a month since the Malchior/Rorek Incident, and the scars were still there. 'Why the heck does he still bother me…come on Raven, get it together…he hurt you…'

Getting over "Malchior" or Rorek if you thought about it, was defiantly one of the hardest things she's even had deal with. It was at least in the top 3…at the least. The other Titans tried to help, they tried to include in things that they did, but none of it interested Raven. Shopping (Starfire & Bee)…Video Games (BB & Cyborg – sometimes Aqualad)…Training (Robin – occasionally Aqualad joined in)…none of it really helped.

Now and again, she would try 'em out **(ugly I know)**, but none of the 'encounters' with the things that brought the other Titans joy, filled his spot in her…no not heart. She refused to say that he was ever in her heart…despite the fact that she knew that he was.

She looked up, and over to place where she kept all those dreadful things, the things she did not want even look at. For it pained her to see them.

She stood up, and slowly made her way to the chest '…maybe one more talk with him won't hurt…he can't be released unless I release him…it won' hurt…'

But then her communicator went off and Robin's voice boomed through. "Titans! We have an intruder!"

Raven swiftly turned around, levitated to the door then phased through it. She had no time to waist, one of the Titans could have been in trouble.

Now in the living/entertainment room/den, to her, it seemed that she was the only one that wasn't there. Her movements slowed, but not soon enough for her to prevent from bumping into Aqualad.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He said trying to help her up.

"It's alright. It was my fault anyway."

"No…"

"No time for chit-chat, you can do that later, we have a meeting that needs to go in session." Robin nearly shouted, to Raven & AL (Aqualad).

Raven & Al found their way to the den where the rest of the Titans were. The titans were in a simple arrangement, Starfire at the end (who seemed to be drooling at the sight of AL), gBeast boy (who was practically awake), Cyborg (who had his breakfast both on his plate and in his mouth), Bumble Bee (who – along with Beastboy- was half asleep), then Aqualad then Raven.

"Alright, I know I made it sound like we were being attacked, but really that's not the way it is. There's a…person, who is asking for permit ion to become a Titan…"

"Well, this person should be welcomed with open arms, and given the room next to mine!"

"Star, we can't just let people become a Titan, we have to test them 1st."

"Well, test him. I'm sure he'll do fine."

"It's a she." A voice said from around the corner.

"Even better…um…what is it that you look like?" Star asked trying to poke her head around the corner with out getting from her seat.

The girl stepped in front of everyone. She was…almost as mysterious as Raven. Her long black and maroonish hair (that reached about the middle of her lower back) was pulled back in a braid, she wore a uniform similar to Raven's, they differences were as followed: 1) the collar wasn't really a collar, it was a halter, 2) her cape (that was hoodless) was a bit smaller, and stopped right before her butt, 3) she had a mask on (similar to Robin's, but it's more feminine – with curls at the ends) & 4) her boots were higher than Raven's and had a little more heal **(a thick heal (not thick-thick, it's just not real skinny), none of that stick-heal stuff…come on she's trying out to be a super hero (oh and by the way her whole costume is maroon)**.

'Whoa, mama!' thought Cyborg, to himself of course.

"Why you look like friend Raven! Are you two sisters?" Starfire asked kindly.

"I don't have any sisters…not that are probably alive anyway…" the girl said.

"What's ya name?" Bee asked.

"Echinoderm…"

"Ya real name?"

"That's it."

"You're telling me, that ya parents named you Echinoderm?"

"Yeah."

"Who were your parents? And did they live in a mental institution?" Raven asked sarcastically.

The girl laughed. "I don't know them, and if they did, I wouldn't know."

"So how do you know that's ya name?" Cyborg asked.

"Because when they left me on my adopted parent's door step, that's the name they gave me."

"…And your adopted parents just went with it…what did your friends call you?" Al asked.

"No, they called me Spyke…with a 'y' and not an 'i'…I really didn't have many friends; my parents never really let be out the house…"

"Oh…"

"You must have had _some_ friends…" Starfire encouraged.

"No. I never really went to school either."

"Your adopted parents treated you right, right?" Robin asked, now into the little Q&A the titans had going on.

"Well…they did treat me the same way they treated their own children…"

The Titans got the point…all accept Beastboy… "Is that good?"

"No, Beastboy. It's not good." Raven said coldly.

Beastboy sat there. He got it.

"So…uh…is there like a test I have to pass or something?" Spyke asked.

"Yea, you have to fight our leader."

"Yeah…w-wait!" Robin practically shouted.

"You said so your self, Robin. 'Any people that wanna become Titans have to challenge one of us. '" Bee said imitating Robin…badly.

Robin sighed, and Cyborg spoke. "Well, then it's settled! Why don't we take this to the training area? I just bought a new flat screen TV, and ya'll are _not_ gonna be destroying my new baby."

"Waheva. It's fine with me."

**I/A/N: When I refer to the training area I mean where ever they took Terra to test her abilities (?)… From what ever episode it was in. **

At the training area, Robin was getting ready to fight, the Titans were getting them self comfortable. Raven had her legs crossed while levitating, Cyborg was just standing there, Beastboy was a dog and was laying down, Aqualad found a nearby big rock to sit on, Starfire joined him & Bumblebee just stood next to Cyborg.

"Alright, you ready?" Robin asked Spyke.

"On sec…" Spyke took off the little bit of a cape she had on off, and then what she did next shocked all the Titans…she allowed spikes to come out of her skin…she looked like the result of a mad scientists experiment **(Muwahhahahahahahahahaha…(sees the weird look all the readers are giving her)…wha? That was the mad scientist…)**.

"Holy…" Robin started.

"You really are an Echinoderm!" Aqualad said stunned.

"What's an Echinoderm anyway?" Beastboy asked barely being able to pronounce the word.

"An Echinoderm is a phylum of animals characterized by radial symmetry, tube feet and spines that extend from the outer covering." Spyke said smoothly.

"In my language, pleez." Beastboy requested.

"Okay, echino means 'spiny', and derm means 'skin'. So Echinoderm means 'spiny skin'." Spyke said a little less complicated.

"Only, in your case, it's more like spiky skin." Aqualad said.

"Right!"

"Okay…well…I'm not fighting her…" Robin said backing away.

"But Robin you have to. Who will test her?" Starfire asked.

"Y-You can!"

Spyke folds her arms. She was used to rejection. Every place she went to become part of a superhero group, no one wanted to test her, therefore she wasn't let in. yes, there are other way to test a superhero, but this way was a mandatory, it _had_ to be done.

"Does that hurt?" Beast boy asked pointing to Spyke's folder arms.

She slowly unfolded her arms, and rubbed/scratched her forearms together, which created a weird screeching noice.

"OK, OK, I GOT THE POINT!" Beast boy shouted.

"Look why don't all oh ya'll test me. One at a time. That way the one person that does fight me won't be alone, is that a'ight?" Spyke asked.

"Alright with me." Bumblebee said.

"So…who's goin' 1st?" Beast boy asked.

The titans were silent, they were all scared of her. Aqualad looked from titan to titan, none made a sound, so he signed and said. "I'll fight you."

"Really? Y-You will…" Spyke said shocked.

"Yea…what? Does that surprise you?"

"Yea! Superman wouldn't even fight me."

Aqualad stood there in shock. 'If Superman wouldn't fight her then…I'm in trouble…' he thought.

"That's encouraging." Raven said sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" Spyke asked, now smirking.

"Yea, as long as we get to do this in my element." He said pointing to the HUGE reservoir nearby.

Spyke retracted her spikes. "No problem, Echinoderms only live in the water, **(they only live in the ocean, but anyway)** anyway." She said preparing her self to dive in, then doing so, Aqualad right behind her.

"How are we suppose to see?" Beastboy asked.

"With this." Spyke said pulling out a tiny camera, that was connected to legs, and that seemed to have a mind of it's own. It walked/crawled over to Cyborg and transformed into a tiny woman. "He's cute." It said.

"What's that!" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"_That_ is Kareem. She's my little camera. Since I record _everything_ where ever I go, I created her to help me with that."

Unknowingly to Cyborg, Kareem had climbed up him, and was now on his shoulder. "I like him. He's cute _and_ complicated. I'm gonna have fun going around in him!" Kareem exclaimed.

"I like her!" Cyborg said talking to Spyke, but looking at Kareem. "…but I don't know about the going around through me…"

"I won't bite…much." She said innocently.

"You can flirt with Cyborg after they've finished testing me." Spyke said. Kareem sulked. "…Right now I have a job for you."

"Really! What is it, ma'am?" she asked.

"I need you it record my fight with Aqualad."

"Really!..."

"You're excited for a fight? Since when?"

"Not the fight! I wanna see Aqualad!" And right in cue, Aqualad pops up his head.

Kareem screams. "I love you! I am your biggest fan!" Aqualad looks at Spyke.

"Really she is." Said Spyke.

"Can we get on with it?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on, Kareem." Kareem shrugged and shouted "Cannon Ball!" Kareem does a cannon ball in the water, which made most of the titans giggle because it only caused a tiny ripple.

"Go easy on me ok?" Spyke asked.

"Me? Easy on you? I was thinking the other way around." Aqualad said.

"Don't worry, I always go easy on my opponent, unless they're a sworn enemy. And also I know when to hold back."

"Sounds like you also know when to brag." Raven said, but only Robin & Spyke heard.

"Alright, well, let's start!" said Aqualad.

"Ok, well, Cyborg all you have to do is plug this in, and pull up your screen… you _do_ know where to plug it in right?" Spyke asked, holding up a little chip.

"Of course!" He said, taking it and plugging it into his armpit.

"Dude!" Beast boy said.

"Oh pleez, don't be so immature!" Raven shouted to Beastboy, and he backed down.

"Here I go!" Spyke said sinking into the water. Cyborg brought up his screen and saw Spyke & Aqualad.

"Wow! Spyke did a great job on the clarity of Kareem's lenses!" Cyborg said as soon as a picture appeared on the screen.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm on writer block. Due to a certain someone…specifically a boy…but that's all I can say…Lord knows, what one of my friends would end up reading this story…but anyway…(and hour of staring at the laptop screen passes) I HAVE AN IDEA!**

Spyke wasted no time to go after Aqualad, and he wasted no time to get out of the way. Thankfully for Aqualad there were a few fish in the reservoir, and they were more than happy to help him in his fight. As Aqualad and his fish-friends charged, Spyke ejected her spikes, and shot some at the fish that hadn't already retreated. Aqualad tried to get away from being shot, but moved alittle too slow, and was shot; one in his right arm, two in his left, and about four in his chest. When he tried to swim, he failed and started to sink. When Spyke realized that he couldn't swim, she retracted her spikes, and quickly swam over to him to help him.

"He's unconscious." Spyke said resting him on land.

"You think?" Kareem asked (sarcastic of course).

"I thought you knew when to hold back." Raven asked/said.

"I do, but you see I wasn't aiming for him I was aiming for…"

"We all could see what you were aiming for…and it was Aqualad." Raven said coldly & plainly.

"Raven, can you heal him?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but dealing with his condition…I think its best that I don't."

"Why, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"…so that Spyke here could know what _not_ to do in the future." Raven said and with that teleported back to the tower, she didn't care what the other titans thought of the new comer, she didn't trust her, and she sure as heck wasn't gonna trust her in the future.

**Back At T-Tower**

Spyke stood over Aqualad's body, on the brink of crying she felt someone's presence walk up to her, she didn't care who it was, she spun her body around and started to cry…thankfully it was Cyborg. "I didn't mean to! I was an accident, I swear! I meant to hit the fish, and when he was trying to get out of the way…"

"Shhhhh, I know, I know. I saw the whole thing." Cyborg said putting his arms around her, so that she won't feel all-_that_ bad.

"But I…"

"I know. I saw the whole thing remember."

"Ah-hem!" A voice said as clear as possible, and Cyborg and Spyke broke apart, but only to see little Kareem. "I don't know about y'all thought you were just doin' but if you were trying to make-out, I suggest that you go somewhere else."

"Oh, pleez, Kareem! We were not trying to make-out."

"Darn right you weren't! Your lips weren't even touching. I was ready to give you some pointers." Kareem said pretending to fix her jacket like a 'big shot'.

"Kareem…"

"Yes, master."

"…go away."

"Waheva, master." Kareem jumped off the bed that Aqualad was laid on and started to walk away. "…shesh! You give people advice and all they is fart on it and shove it right back up you're a…"

"Kareem…"

"Yea?"

"Watch ya self. We're not by our selves anymore."

She sighed. "Yes, master."

"Looks like you got her on a leash." Cyborg chuckled.

"Yea, she knows that I could take her out."

"Hey, you wanna go get a bite to eat…" Cyborg stared.

"Nah, I really don't feel like going out." Spyke said looking down at Aqualad's body.

"Ok, well, I'll make some thing here. How about we order a pizza?"

"Sure." She said plainly.

"Alright then, I'll go order it." Cyborg said backing away before completely turning around and running to the phone.

Spyke sighed. Cyborg was fast. But then again, she like that kind of guy…a guy that didn't have to wait for the perfect time was perfect for her. She was fast also, and didn't usually wait for what she wanted. And she wanted to clean Aqualad's wounds…so that' s what she did.

But first she had to take off the top half of his uniform…This turned out to be, unsurprisingly, hard. Especially since Aqualad woke up while she struggled to get his right arm out the sleeve.

"What in the heck are you doing?" He almost shouted, but he was weak so it wasn't _that_ loud.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your stripping me!"

"Not exactly to choice of words I would have used…but it a sense…"

"Well, pleez, stop. It's kind of…"

"I know I know. But I want to bandage your wounds…"

"Can' t you do it like this?" He asked.

"Um, Hello! The spikes were like needles, the only reason you could tell that they pierced your skin is because of the blood stains on your uniform."

"Well, at least let _me_ take it off."

"Fine, go right ahead." She said turning around.

Aqualad struggled even more than Spyke did. And when he realized this, Spyke was already giggling at the groaning sounds he was making.

"Ok, I need help." He said finally giving in.

"I thought so." She turned around and started helping him take his arm out the sleeve.

She was so determined to complete her task, that she didn't notice Aqualad staring at her. 'She's…pretty? No…beautiful…but…nah…I know girls like me and all but…her?...no way… but still she's…' he thought.

"There!" Spyke said finally. When she was done pulling down the top half of his uniform, she looked at Aqualad. "What?"

"…so beautiful…" He mumbled.

"Well, I was expecting 'thank you' but…that'll do."

Aqualad stared at her face even harder. Spyke examined his facial expression, he was curious. "What?" She asked.

"…What do your eyes look like?" He asked.

Spyke sighed, and went to get some rubbing alcohol. "Don't worry bout it."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because, why?" He asked.

"I-It's not important…Have you ever asked Robin what his eyes looked like?"

"No."

"Good. The day he tells you what his eyes look like, I'll do the same."

"Fine."

"Now, lay down." She said, putting a few drops of RA on a cloth, He does so, and she starts to clean his wounds.

Cyborg walked to the door way and asked. "Spyke, you don't mind having the meat lover's special, do you?"

"No, problem. _This_ echinoderm has no problem eating her own kind."

"Like the sunflower they eat sea cucumbers, right?" Aqualad said, trying to recall the time he had witness such an event.

"Right."

"Hey, man, ya alright! You feel like pizza?"

"Nah. I don't think I'm in the mood for cheese."

"A'ight. I'm gonna go get it. I'll be back in a few." And with that Cyborg left.

"So, where are the rest of the Titans?" Aqualad asked Spyke.

"Oh, Raven is in her room, either meditating or reading, Bee and Star are probably do their thing, trying on each clothes, Robin's – I don't even have to say it – training, Beast boy most likely just trembling at the thought of what I might do to him." She said 1st wrapping a bandage around Aqualad's right arm, then his left. "There! Now sit up."

He did so, and she started wrapping the bandage around his lower chest where the spikes had pieced him. "Good. So we're alone." He said.

"Wha-" Spyke started, but was interrupted by Aqualad taking off her mask, she quickly ran to cover her eyes.

"What's the matter? Is there some thing wrong with your eyes?"

Spyke turned around, and exposed her eyes, they…

**A/N: Page 9 people…And to those of you that don't know what that means, read 'Raven Has A Boyfriend' it'll explain every thing…oh, and I remembered my friend's name, it's 'Nee Neva'. She's a reader, not a writer, so to go to her profile to see what stories she's written would be pointless…Now, Review! Now! Or I will haunt you down and…ok, so I won't haut you down, but PLEEZ REVIEW! JUST PRESS THE NICE PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE! IT DOESN'T BITE!**


	2. Just A Great Big Friggin’ Mess

**Those Little Talks**

**By: I'm InTeReStInG**

**A/N: Here we go again. Nutin' to say so…So I'll say nutin'…nutin'…**

**This is the edited version that was done for 'Snuggle-Puppy''s wishes. She did not like the original version. So I have changed it for you. I only changed the part that she didn't like, the rest I have not touched. **

**Chapter Dedication: To my teachers, for believing in my abilities, not that they would even get to read this story but…**

**Review Responses:**

**xNightstalkerx:** To tell you the truth…I have no idea…

**Queen-morganalefay:** I understand what you mean, and I'll look out for that, okay? I just can be lazy sometimes, and I like to take short cuts…and I also see what ya mean about the whole summary thing…I'm getting there a'ight? I like to take things slow, especially when it comes to my stories…glad that you like Spyke, I like her too, she's different…you know?

**Legolover:** glad to here that you might enjoy this story, that's pretty much all I have to hear in reviews. (I have absolutely to **_no_** problem hearing any of the other stuff).

**Silverwinged-Raven:** Spyke is **_NOT_**…and I will repeat… **_NOT_** another Raven…though they do have similar characteristics, like the dark past thing (that I will get into in later chapters). Terra is just desperate…that's what her problem was…she traveled the world for people that would accept her, and when a group of people did, she expected them to be perfect, that's where she **_really_** messed up. She failed to realize that _no one _was perfect, and when the Titans 'failed to live up her standard' she ran away. She was at her lowest, and Slade knew, so he used his knowledge and took advantage of her…and so on…Spyke already knows that no one is perfect, so she won't expect anyone to be.

…**and that's all I have to say… here we go…**

**Chapter Two: Just A Great Big Friggin' Mess**

**Okay, Recap Time…**

**(A/N: I know there are mistakes… I did not proofread… I really wanted to get this chapter out.)**

_She said first wrapping a bandage around Aqualad's right arm, then his left. "There! Now sit up."_

_He did so, and she started wrapping the bandage around his lower chest where the spikes had pieced him. "Good. So we're alone." He said._

"_Wha-" Spyke started, but was interrupted by Aqualad taking off her mask, she quickly ran to cover her eyes._

"_What's the matter? Is there some thing wrong with your eyes?"_

_Spyke turned around, and exposed her eyes, they…_there…there was none.

"I don't' have eyes, okay? No big deal." Spyke said, taking her mask back, trying to play it off.

"But how can you…" Aqualad stuttered standing up.

Then eyes appeared on Spyke's face. "You make pranks sooooo easy" she said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said.

"I know!" she said falling into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Now come here."

She walked over to him. "What?"

"You eyes…they're beautiful…" Aqualad said, looking deeply into the new comer's eyes.

"Uh…thank you…I appre - " But before she could continue, Aqualad had his lips pressed to hers…

She pushed him off. "Look, I just got here. you don't know me. How can you - " Once again Aqualad interrupted her word with a kiss, and once again she push him away.

"What is up!" She asked.

"Please, just one little kiss? It won't hurt. I promise I'll be nice."

"It's not you…it's me…I can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I…I have to…" she began.

"Please…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I'm attracted to you I guess."

Spyke sighed. **(Edited part) **"No." She said putting her mask back on.

They paused not knowing what to do next. Then Aqualad spoke. "I'm going to lay down" Not waiting for a response.

"Hey, y'all! I'm back!" Cyborg shouted. "I got pizza!"

"Bye!" Spyke said rushing out the door.

**In The Living Room**

"Bout time you go here." Spyke said walking into the room.

"Bout time _you_ got here." He said back. "What took?"

"Oh well…you know…Aqualad had me tied up."

"Oh…Well…here you go. I had 'em made right there. that way I knew they were fresh, that's what took so long." He said stuffing his first slice into his mouth.

"Oh, ok."

"So tell me, why do you wanna become a Teen Titan?" he asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to become a super hero, and this was the next place on my list."

"What you didn't make the cut on all the other ones?" Cyborg asked, sipping soda.

"No…didn't you hear me earlier?"

"Yea, but I wanna hear it again."

"Well, it's a long story. I've been to just about everybody, and no one will test me…probably because of my family history… they probably think I'm a spy."

"Are you? I mean you said so ya self, you document everything. Maybe they're getting the impression that you wanna find their weaknesses or something."

"That's not why I have Kareem. I have her because I've never been able to keep a diary, and I've always wanted to record my daily life, Kareem is just my way of doing that, and plus she's like my sidekick."

"Well, I'm guessing you're thankful that some hero group decided to give you a chance." Cyborg said looking at her…deeply.

"Yea…I'm happy that most of you are ok with my being here." She said looking down, but she felt eyes on her, so she looked up and saw Cyborg looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Cyborg's trance was broken. "Huh?"

Spyke giggled, and he moves closer to her. "Cyborg…"

"Spyke…" he said leaning forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked leaning back.

"This…" He said finally, getting fed up of leaning, grabbed her face and brought it to his, where their lips met. Spyke melted. She'd never felt so helpless, he was like the powerful autocrat, and she was the innocent, helpless damsel.

"How was that?" He asked.

Her only response was a faint. "I'll take that as an amazing." Then he picked her up to take her to a bed.

**Raven's Room**

"Rae, it's alright if Spyke crashes in ya room?" Cyborg asked, from out side Raven's room.

"No." she said plainly.

"Please she's asleep already.."

"Take her to Starfire."

**Starfire's Room**

"Star, it's alright if Spyke stays in ya room tonite?" Cyborg asked Starfire.

"No, she hurt friend Aqualad. She is not welcome in my room." She shouted back.

Bumblebee walks out Starfire's room. "She can sleep in my room. I have a trundle bed anyway. She can sleep on it."

"Thanks, Bee."

"No prob."

**Bumblebee's Room**

"Just rest her on the bed over there." Bee said, lying on her own bed. "Now what where you two doing that bored her so badly that she fell asleep?" she asked resting her head in her hand.

"Well…I guess she was just tired. We weren't doing something that should make her bored."

"Oh."

"When she wakes up, tell her to go see to me, alright?" he asked.

"What ever, just leave."

"Thanks again, Bee."

"Why do you care so much, Cyborg?"

"What do you mean? I'm just looking out for her."

"Okay…"

"Night."

"Night." Bee sighed when Cyborg walkout her door. She pulled out her secret diary, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day and Cyborg again fails to realize that I am madly in love with him. Why must men be so oblivious? I tell you, they can be so coy…or is it me that's coy…coy when it comes down to telling Cyborg how I feel. He's so…I don't know… It may be just a weakness… somewhere… in my flawless self; I have a soft spot for something…something that he has…_

_Why do I love him so? Why am I still holding on to the hope that someday he'll grow to love me also? I hope that in due time I will get over him, and move on._

_There's a new girl here. She's sleeping in my room tonight. She wants to become a Titan… and I have to fight her…well, we all have to fight her. But I'm a little scared. She took down Aqualad just with 7 needles. But then again, they were underwater, and you can't exactly swim with huge needles sitting it your skin. He's in the recovery room…recovering. (LOL)_

_I'm not sure what I think about her yet…but right now, I think she's alright. I understand that Aqualad got in the way when she was trying to hit the fish. What I don't understand is why it seemed like Aqualad wanted to protect the fish…they're just fish! But hey…you can't change a guy's passion…or what ever the fish are to him. _

_I don't have anything else to say… I get a weird feeling everytime I think about Cyborg… which is every second of my life…I have to go…I think she's waking up._

Bee then stuffed her diary in to her drawer before Spyke could open get up.

"Hey! Cyborg said to tell you to see him when you woke up." Bee said as soon as Spyke got up.

"Uh…thanks…I guess I'll go see him…" Spyke then walked out the door, leaving a very sad Bumblebee.

**Robin's Room**

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in." was Robin's only response.

Then a man walked in to Robin's room with a stern look on his face.

"W-Who are you?" Robin asked shaking, something he didn't do often.

"My name's Keith. And I have a proposition for you…"

"I'm listening." Robin said a little more confident.

"You give Spyke anything she wants when she wants it, ya hear?"

"Or what?" Curious Robin asked.

"…you'll have to deal with me…and I don't wanna hear about the other titans knowing about our little deal…especially not Spyke, ya feel me?" 'Keith' said with a threatening tone.

"What's she to you?"

"That doesn't matter. What does is, you taking good care of Spyke. This is the first place I'm gonna allow to keep my- Spyke, and you better make the best of it." Keith said leaving.

Robin couldn't say a thing, he couldn't tell the others, that would put them at risk…no… he, himself, had to see to it that Spyke was treated the way she deserved…and according to 'Keith' she deserved special treatment.

**In The Hallway**

Raven was out to get tea, when Spyke stepped out of Bee's room to go see Cyborg. And for a moment they stood there staring at each other.

"Why do you hate me?" Spyke asked breaking the silence, although she loved it when it was silent, she wasn't used to it, and, despite her love, this situation was awkward.

"I'm always this hard on someone new." Raven said in return.

"But you seem to hate me with a new kind of hate…"

"Oh really? Do tell…" Raven encouraged.

"It seems that like a part of me, but the rest of me you seem to find fault in."

"You have a way with reading people."

"…But one thing puzzles me though…what part of me _do_ you like?"

Raven levitated to the kitchen and put water in a kettle then put it on the stove. Curious, Spyke walked over to Raven and looked at her hopefully.

Raven sighed. 'I guess I need to fess up…' she thought. "I like how you seem to understand the dark, I don't know how I got that out of your 'animated' attitude, but I did. I also like how you seem to be hiding something, I think that that's…cool" Raven said, that last word uneasy.

"Whoa!" Was all Spyke said at first. "I see you have your way of reading people too."

Raven shrugged. "It one of the things I do." With the kettle taking a little whistle, Raven turned around, to prepare her tea. "Do you want any?"

"What kinds do you have?"

"Just herbal…but I do have some Postine **(I love Postine)**, I don't like it, but it's only for backup." Raven said picking up the kettle and starting to poring water into her cup.

"I'd love some of that! Do you have powered French Vanilla cream?"

"It's somewhere in the fridge." Raven said poring hot water into the second mug in front of her. She took a tea bag; put it in her mug, then left. "There's sugar in the cabinet, with the Postine."

"Thanks!" Spyke got all the necessary ingredients to make her cup of Postine perfect, and began to put them into the mug, when Starfire walked into the kitchen. "New friend, what are you making? Are you making tea like friend Raven?"

"No…not really…but close. It's Postine. It's not tea, but it _is_ a hot drink." Spyke explained.

"Oh, is it nice?"

"Yeah, I think so. You might like it."

"Next time you make it can you make me a cup so that I may take part in the drinking of Postine with you?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, Starfire. I would be delighted."

Starfire jumped, and ran back to her room, leaving Spyke to sigh at her. Spyke then wrapped up her trash and threw it away, and then she packed way the sugar and the rest of the source of her beverage. She was now ready to drink, when Beast boy walk into the kitchen. He sat at the counter.

"Spyke…" He called.

"Yeah…" Spyke asked him before taking her first sip.

"Why did you hurt Aqualad?"

"I didn't mean it on purpose. I was aiming for the fish, I guess, while getting _out_ the way he got _in_ the way."

"…mmm-hmm." Was all he said.

"I like you." Spyke said smiling at Beast Boy.

"…huh?"

"You're fun, you know...I like that!"

"…Some people don't think so." He said gloomily.

Spyke got the picture. "…so you think, 'Why try?', huh?"

"Why should I try? Everytime I _'try'_ she always either just looks at me or speeds away."

"Did you ever think that she might runaway because she doesn't want you to see her laugh?" Spyke asked leaning on the counter.

"I never thought of that…" he said sitting up hopeful. "…but that couldn't be true…" he said slouching again.

"And why not?"

"Because…she doesn't laugh…she said so her self…"

"You hang on every word she says don't you?"

"No…maybe…okay, yeah…but that's not bad…is it?"

"No…but it can make you do stupid things. You have to watch out, okay? And you shouldn't stay 'in love' with Raven too long…"

"Why not?"

"Because…it's unhealthy; and it can lead to stupid things; like suicide, cutting yourself, and other crazy things that people do when their love isn't returned. You have to watch out."

"…but what if she never returns my love…"

"I hate it when people say stuff like that…it sounds so corny."

"But it's the truth. And I wanna know."

"…Then you'll have to…stop…"

"What! Loving her!"

"No, well, like that yeah. You have to keep loving the person, but you have to let them go."

**A/N: This is deep…I don't know _WHERE_ this is coming from. I only watch two romantic movies. 'Titanic' and 'The Notebook', but maybe they're enough. They _are_ the greatest romantic movies I've ever seen. So…**

"I see what you mean?" Beast boy said.

"…w-what? Y-you do? I thought you were _way_ behind me!"

"That's wrong, Spyke!"

"Raven seems to be having a bad affect on you…"

"Why you say that?"

"Because you haven't cracked one joke since I've been here." Spyke said, walking closer to him.

"Really? You want me to?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Okay. Here's one. There was a church that had problems with outsiders parking in its parking lots, so they put up a sign: CHURCH CAR PARKING - FOR MEMBERS ONLY, TRESPASSERS WILL BE BAPTIZED! That took care of the problem!" Spyke giggled.

"I have one too." Spyke said. "I saw a woman wearing a sweat shirt with "Guess" on it. So I said "Implants?" She hit me." BB laughed.

"Okay, okay, here's another one. An ad for one Church has a picture of two hands holding stone tablets on which the Ten Commandments are inscribed and a headline that reads: "For fast, fast, _fast_ relief, take two tablets."" Spyke laughed.

"I got one, I got one, I got one. A _good_ friend will come and bail you out of jail... but, a _true_ friend will be sitting next to you saying, "Darn...that was fun!""

Beastboy and Spyke spend the whole afternoon laughing and just having fun telling each other jokes. It was weird for that part of the house to so quiet, but it was, but they didn't seem to care. All that mattered to them was that they were having fun.

Eventually someone came down because they were making too much noise. "Hey, you guys think you could keep it down a bit, hmm?" Robin asked. "I'm trying to train."

"Could I join you?" Spyke asked.

"Y-you really want to train? One would get the feeling that you didn't need to train…"

"Yeah, I really want to train…what that comes ask a shock to you or something?"

"Well, yeah…if you want to…"

"YAH! Come on, Kareem!" She motioned for Kareem to follow her.

"Wait…Kareem was there the whole time?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah…what that's a problem?"

"No…but no one's gonna see that right? 'Cause I said a few stupid jokes there and I don't want…"

"Don't worry. No one's gonna see it."

"Good." He sighed.

"Alright, you ready?" Robin asked directing her to the training area.

"You bet!" she said in response…

**A/N: That cliff wasn't that bad. Hope you liked this chapter, tell me if you do in your review…so that means review…now…today…not tomorrow…not the next day…today…why are you still reading this…the story is over…review…now…LIKE RIGHT NOW!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry bout the delay. But I'm placing my self on a hiatus. Mt school's about to start up again, my mother is really getting on my case about focusing and going to sleep early, if I don't then she'll take my laptop. And that is not going to happen so, I'm gonna take a break from writing these stories.


End file.
